1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors are known in which electric wires are covered with a soft resin member which is covered with a housing made of a hard resin material (refer to JP-A-2001-273946).
In a shield wire 501 shown in FIG. 7, a shield wire 503 is covered with a cylindrical housing 505 and a terminal metal fitting 511 is fixed to a portion, exposed from a core 507 of the shield wire 503, of a conductor 509. The gap between a sheath 513 of the shield wire 503 and the housing 505 is sealed by a heat insulation layer 515 made of urethane which is relatively soft. In a state that the shield wire 501 is attached to a shield wall 517, the gap between an attachment hole 519 and the housing 505 that penetrates through the attachment hole 519 is sealed by an O-ring 521 and the shield wall 517 and a shield layer 523 of the shield wire 503 are electrically connected to each other. Since the housing 505 covers the exposed portion of the conductor 509 in a liquid-tight manner, there is no probability that liquid goes into the inside of the shield wire 503 passing through the gaps between the element wires of the conductor 509.
In a connector 525 shown in FIG. 8 which is disclosed in JP-A-2008-269858, a terminal 527 and a sheath 529 are together covered with a primary resin mold member 531. A first sealing member 535 for sealing a first joining portion 533 of the primary resin mold member 531 and the sheath 529 is disposed there. The first sealing member 535 and the primary resin mold member 531 are together covered with a secondary resin mold member 537. The secondary resin mold member 537 suppresses pealing of the first sealing member 535 from the first joining portion 533, whereby the durability of the waterproof structure is increased.